Soul Mate
by Titan18
Summary: Wu Yi Fan bertemu Huang Zi Tao, Seorang gadis yang memiliki pesona aneh yang tak dapat disangkal pemuda itu, Gadis yang tampak innocent itu begitu bersinar bahkan saat dia mengatakan sesuatu yang beracun. "There is never a time or place for true love. It happen accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment./FF EXO - KrisTao(Taoris Couple)/GS for UKE!/DLDR!
1. Spring Breakers

**- SOUL MATE - **

**By : Titan18**

**Cast : Huang Zitao & Wu Yifan, others...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them self ! i owned the story ^^**

**Warning : Gender Switch for Uke! Totally OOC**

* * *

><p>Fem! Tao, so don't like this story.. i remind you to get the hell out from here.<p>

.

**Don't like Don't Read**

.

.

**Cool!Kris X Fem!Tao**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - <em>Spring Breakers<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Liburan musim semi yang khas dan kental dengan aroma kebebasan begitu terasa saat Wu Yifan yang terbangun dari mimpinya bertepatan dengan sinar matahari yang menyusup melalui celah jendela kamar hotel.<p>

Pemuda yang tertidur tanpa atasan itu terlihat begitu malas dan _damn_ _he still look totally so hot_ dengan gaya bangun tidurnya yang berantakan, Wu Yifan yang dikenal dengan _wild name_ Kris Wu masih menutup mata saat tangannya menjangkau ponsel hitam yang bergetar dibawah bantal.

**Drrt.. Drrt..**

_Suho Kim Calling..._

Kris tahu jika mengabaikan panggilan temannya dan meneruskan perjalanan kealam mimpi merupakan hal yang begitu menggiurkan, akan tetapi otaknya yang masih segan mengumpulkan puing-puing kesadaran itu memenangkan sisi malaikatnya.

Plip.

"_Aku tahu kau masih ingin tidur Kris, tapi sebaiknya kau bangkit dan temui kami di lobby hotel. The girls is waiting for you_" suara khas yang dikenal sebagai sahabatnya membuat Kris mengerutkan kening, terlebih cekikikan para wanita yang sangat dikenalnya tersaring jelas dalam panggilan itu.

"Hn" balasnya acuh, matanya mulai mengerjap lagi mengecheck jam duduk yang berada di nakas sebelah ranjang kamar hotel itu.

Pukul 08.15 a.m

Suho Kim tertawa diseberang sana saat mendengar gerutuan salah satu wanita dalam bahasa korea yang juga dimengerti oleh pemuda _mix blood_ Chinese-Canada itu.

"_Well, cepatlah Kris.. kami akan sarapan dulu_"

Kris dengan wajah datar tampannya itu menampakan sepasang alis yang mengerut, "Lima belas menit" jawabnya singkat, Kris menutup panggilan itu sepihak dan melempar ponsel bermerk _iphone_ itu sembarangan diatas ranjang dan mulai bangkit dari tidurnya.

Sret...

Pemuda itu menarik napas panjangnya begitu jendela hotel yang dapat bergeser itu membuka dan membuat angin segar berhembus sedikit kencang, aroma laut dan teriknya panas khas Miami Beach terasa dari atas gedung lantai hotel ini. Kris melangkah dan berdiri memandangi view alam yang tersajikan untuknya, dibawah sana menghadap langsung kearah jalan dan pantai menampakan berbagai macam ras manusia begitu menikmati keliaran liburan yang disediakan oleh wisata pemerintah Florida.

**Ocean Drive**—jalanan yang begitu terkenal akan turis menyebar disekitar kawasan, Tangannya mengusap pada wajah sebelum pandangannya menajam kearah pinggiran pantai yang menampakan kerumunan disalah satu Bar Klub pantai yang terbuka—**South Beach** memang dikenal sebagai distrik yang paling menarik di Miami.

Well, bagaimanapun keramaian yang terlihat sedikit merilekskan pikirannya yang begitu melelahkan akibat _jetlag_ selama perjalan Seoul-Florida sebelumnya.

Ide liburan yang tidak buruk.

Seolah teringat hal ini, masih hanya mengenakan bawahan jeans panjang berwarna biru gelap—Kris Wu kembali masuk dan menutup jendela geser itu dan memasuki kamar mandi bersiap melewatkan Liburan yang tidak banyak memakan waktu.

Tidak percuma menerima ajakan Suho.

* * *

><p>Kulitnya yang begitu eksotis membuatnya masih mampu membuat beberapa pria yang tak dikenalnya menatapnya begitu lapar, oh <em>Shit<em>!_ She just too damn Sexy_.

Tidak gelap dan tidak terang, begitu sempurna hingga sinaran pancaran matahari yang seolah menyayanginya membuat wanita itu begitu menonjol diantara sekumpulan wanita yang bahkan memiliki kecantikan yang sama—keseksian yang menonjol—hingga aura yang dapat ditonjolkan para gadis remaja hingga wanita lainnya begitu tersaingi.

Wanita—ah... gadis yang baru akan berusia tujuh belas tahun bulan mei nanti itu terlihat menampilkan seringaiannya begitu para turis hingga penghuni lokal melambaikan tangan seolah meminta perhatian gadis itu walaupun benar gadis itu tidak peduli.

"_Good morning, Catherine_" ucapnya pada salah satu rekan wanitanya yang berambut hitam dengan potongan sebahu.

_[A careful face but a tough attitude...]_

Huang Zitao berjalan melenggang dengan penuh percaya diri saat Catherine menatapnya dengan kepala yang digelengkan—wanita asal belanda berusia duapuluh tiga tahun itu masih saja takjub dengan antusias para pelanggan terhadap gadis yang barusan menyapanya itu.

Zitao melihat keadaan bar tempat kerjanya yang sudah agak ramai, "Hi Jonathan" sapanya ramah begitu salah satu teman kerjanya yang pria terlihat mengantarkan pesanan minuman yang berada tak jauh dari mejanya.

Pria yang disapanya itu hanya tersenyum sekilas membuat Zitao tertawa dan segera menutup mulutnya begitu Catherine berdehem disampingnya.

"Kau terlambat _sweety_.. cepat ganti bajumu" sahut Catherine yang memang telah memakai kaos stan bar mereka.

Zitao mencibir dan melambaikan tangannya lagi pada beberapa pelanggan setianya yang telah menempati meja mereka masing-masing, gadis cantik nan sexy itu dapat melihat bahwa para pelanggan itu begitu tak sabar menunggu pelayanannya.

_Hell_~ bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja Zitao cukup percaya diri bahwa banyak dari mereka begitu mengidolakan dirinya. Sudah tiga bulan sejak dia bekerja paruh waktu disini dan penggemarnya semakin hari semakin bertambah saja.

"Awesome Tao as always"

"Yeah!"

"Wow"

Dengan tanpa memperdulikan tempat dan waktu, gadis itu membuka kemeja besar transparannya yang sebatas paha mulusnya itu hingga setelan bikininya yang berwarna putih dengan corak bunga melati terekspos lebih sempurna. Tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi dengan pinggang ramping hingga ukuran payudaranya yang padat dan besar membuatnya semakin menarik, sedikit gerakan menungging yang untungnya tertutup meja bar membuat tubuhnya sedikit terlindungi, tangan Zitao cekatan meraih kaos kerjanya di dalam lemari dan memakainya—kemeja tanpa bawahan? Yeah! Hal yang wajah saja dinegara yang begitu bebas ini.

Bahkan jika pesisir pantai sana lebih banyak yang nyaris lebih dari telanjang dibanding penampilan Zitao saat ini.

Ah ayolah, Huang Zitao benar-benar sengaja menggoda para penggemarnya hanya dengan sedikit gerakan kecil dan sorakan atas namanya membuatnya kembali menjadi sorotan pengunjung pantai lainnya yang mulai berdatangan.

Beberapa gadis berbikini yang baru saja datang mendekati meja bartender dimana Zitao berdiri dibelakangnya sebagai seorang penyaji minuman campuran sejenis cocktail seadanya itu membuat senyuman manis Zitao mengembang.

"Kalian datang begitu pagi, girls" ucap Zitao santai.

Gadis blonde mencibir saat Zitao ingin mengancingkan kaos kerjanya, "Yeah.. _jiejie_ kau selalu menarik perhatian para pemuda tampan dan membuat kami merasa tersisihkan"

Tao mendengus kecil, "_Jiejie_? Oh kalian ini berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Hush! Jangan sampai ada yang tahu umurku yang sebenarnya hahaha. Jadi bagaimana? Empat gelas martini.. _tuttyfruitty_ untuk para gadisku yang seksi ini?"

"Kau orang China Tao... _asian girl_" balas sang Blonde bosan, sepertinya Zitao sudang sangat akrab dengan kumpulan remaja ini.

"Yeah! Akhirnya aku dapat lagi bermain 24 jam bebas tanpa beban tugas sekolah. Well~ akan ada cocktail party siang ini, salah satu DJ terkenal akan meramaikan keliaran South Beach YEEAAH" sela gadis rambut hitam begitu antusias.

Zitao meninggalkan mereka saat salah satu pelanggan mendatangi tempatnya, "Ada yang bisa kubantu, tampan?" tawar Zitao mengerjapkan mata dengan kantung hitamnya.

"_Ehm_—Sebotol medium bir untukku" balas pria itu.

Tao mengangguk dan berjalan beberapa langkah kebelakang, dari tempat pria tadi berdiri saja kelihatan sekali pria itu memandang Zitao kosen saat gadis asia itu berjinjit mengambil botol dibagian rak atas minuman.

"Kau orang baru disini?" tanya Pria itu penasaran.

"_Ahh_.. kenapa?" balas Zitao yang kembali ke meja bartender dan membuka penutup botol.

Pria itu menggeleng dan tersenyum cukup tampan, "Pantas saja aku sedikit tidak familiar dengan wajahmu, kau menonjol sebagai uhm..maaf gadis asia."

Tao tersenyum tipis dan menyodorkan botol itu pada pria didepannya, "Kau juga orang asia, kentara sekali. Sedang berlibur? "

"Yeah, Miami tempat yang terbaik bagi pria bebas seperti kami. T . A . O? Itu namamu?"

Zitao melirik kaos yang terdapat tagname namanya, pria itu memang memandang bagian itu. "Kau bisa memanggilku Tao"

_[ A girl who is greedier than most people_

_Bad bad bad bad Girls ]_

* * *

><p><em>Ting!<em>

Dentingan lift yang berbunyi sedikit mengambil perhatian Kris dari ponselnya, dengan penampilan yang begitu kasual ditubuhnya yang maskulin—Kris Wu bergegas keluar tak perduli bisik-bisik beberapa gadis yang tak sengaja memandangnya.

Hot!

Tak di Canada—tak di China—bahkan Korea, di sini pun auranya sebagai Wu begitu kental tetap saja jadi magnet bagi para gadis dan wanita-wanita cantik.

Matanya memicing mencari para sahabatnya sebelum teriakan ala _fangirl_ sedikit menyita perhatian turis dan pengunjung hotel lainnya,

"KRIS"

"HEI KRIS" gadis cantik dan juga berisik itu melompat-lompat dari dekat meja yang diduduki orang-orang yang ternyata dicarinya.

Oh Sehun pemuda asia yang tak kalah tampan dari sang Wu tampak menarik tangan sang gadis agar menyuruhnya duduk begitu Kris mendekat kearah mereka.

"_Noona_... ayolah, Kris hyung juga sudah dapat melihat kita" bujuknya, Xi Luhan menatap Sehun sengit dan berlari mendekati Kris Wu menggandeng tangan pria yang tak menampakan ekspresi berarti diwajah tampannya.

"Kau lama sekali Kris, aku dan yang lain hampir menyelesaikan sarapan yang sudah cukup terlambat" adu Luhan begitu keduanya duduk.

Zhang Yi Xing dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang begitu kontras dengan kaos dan pants casual berwarna putih, "Cuaca terlihat sangat cerah, aku dan Suho akan melihat-lihat kawasan Ocean Drive dulu. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Yixing atau Lay berkata lembut diiringi anggukan Suho tenang.

"Aku ikut kalian, dan Kyungsoo _well_ kau harus menemaniku juga okay?" ucapan gadis mungil bernama Baekhyun itu disanggupi oleh Do Kyungsoo—gadis cantik dengan mata bulat jernihnya.

Kris menatap mereka dan memandang jam bermerk _casio_ yang melingkar ditangannya, "aku akan ke pantai saja" ucapnya.

Semuanya mengangguk, mereka bersahabat sejak masa _junior high school_. Tentu saja ketertarikan Kris Wu dengan laut sudah lama mereka ketahui.

Xi Luhan menatap Kris Wu beberapa detik sebelum tersenyum manis lagi, "Yasudah, kalau begitu aku kan masih ingin belanja jadi aku ikut yang lain dan KAU—

_Gadis cantik dengan julukannya sebagai -Deer Lulu- itu menunjuk Sehun dengan glare imut yang dibuat sangar._

Jaga Kris untukku, jangan sampai ada wanita tidak tahu malu yang menempel padanya. Mengerti?"

"Aishh.. Lulu Noona, kau seenaknya"

* * *

><p><strong>Miami—Florida.<strong>

Kris sungguh tak tahu godaan seperti apa yang diberikan Suho padanya hingga dirinya bisa terjebak dalam Liburan yang _well_ sangat bukan Wu sekali, tapi tidak dapat berbohong hal seperti ini mungkin lebih baik daripada terus terjebak dalam kehidupan sang Wu yang membosankan.

Rutinitas yang dibebankan sebagai Pewaris yang mengharuskannya membagi waktu antara Pekerjaan dan Sekolah!

_Fuck_, terlalu begitu beradab tinggi dengan menikmati kehidupan fantasi kesenangan yang begitu bebas yang hanya didapati dalam Night Club yang sungguh membuatnya bosan.

Ini Surga, begitu yang ditakjubkan oleh Oh Sehun—remaja yang satu umur dibawah Kris Wu sebenarnya.

**F**uck **W**orld!

"Oh yeah! Oh My GOD" seru Sehun terlarut dalam euforia dibawah sinar terik matahari yang tak terlalu menikam.

Seperti mendapatkan kesenangannya, Oh Sehun dan Kris Wu dua remaja lajang yang begitu berkharisma dan tampan dengan kondisi _topless_ dan celana pantai menampilkan otot maskulin yang terlihat seksi.

"Hyung... Wow, Miranda Kerr dimana-mana Hahahahaha" teriak Sehun begitu salah satu gadis yang _FOR GOD's SAKE_ tak memakai bra atasan berjalan melewati mereka, Kris yang lebih banyak menarik perhatian para gadis dan wanita seksi lainnya lebih dapat mengontrol raut wajahnya.

Setelah dua jam berenang dipantai dan tetesan air yang masih membasahi rambut dan tubuh mereka membuat Kris berjalan mengikuti kerumunan yang terdapat disebuah stand bar kafe terbuka.

"Kita dapat berbuat sesukanya disini, tanpa ada yang mengenali kita" sahut Sehun lagi, keduanya duduk santai pada sebuah meja kosong yang tersedia.

Kris menarik sudut bibirnya mendengar ucapan Sehun, musik terdengar begitu keras hingga teriakan dan kesenangan semua orang bercampur padu disepanjang pesisir pantai.

Sang DJ Pria menghentikan permainan piringan hitamnya membawa sorakan protes dari para penikmat musik, pria itu tertawa lebar dan menunjuk seseorang yang membuat lainnya mengikuti arah pandang pria itu.

"_Yow_ _long time no see_ T . A . O" seru sang DJ dengan sedikit gayanya yang khas, pria yang juga topless dengan headset menggantung itu menarik seringainya saat sang perempuan cantik yang ditunjuknya tertawa dan menampakan ekspresi pura-pura terkejutnya.

_[A girl who has a strange charm that you can't deny...]_

Kris Wu tidak tahu magnet apa yang menariknya hingga ikut menyoroti sang perempuan bartender dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai.

_Cantik_.

TAO begitulah para pria serta beberapa kerumunan wanita lainnya menyoraki nama perempuan itu, ada sesuatu yang menarik saat Kris menangkap percikan arogansi dalam sinar mata dengan bentuk khas.

_Panda's eye._

Perempuan itu terlihat masih muda, akan tetapi dirinya mau tak mau terkejut saat sang Bartender muda itu tampaknya begitu dikenal sang DJ.

Sepertinya bukan hanya sang Wu yang takjub, akan tetapi para penggemar sang perempuan hingga orang-orang terdekatnya pun kaget.

_Markuz Schulz_—sang Global DJ juga pendiri label EDM Coldhabour asal Miami Florida itu salah satu dari **9** DJ terkenal dan bayaran termahal didunia, Sehun saja hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya saat salah satu DJ idolanya itu yang pernah menampilkan penampilan luar biasa AWESOME di Night Club milik bisnis keluarganya.

"Siapa dia? Perempuan asia itu..." sepertinya Oh Sehun memang terlalu banyak bicara hari ini menurut Kris.

"_Prove me something girl_" tantang sang DJ.

Huang Zitao memberi kode pada Catherine yang mengendikan bahunya acuh, segera saja Zitao tertawa dan tanpa sungkan kembali membuka kaosnya dan berjalan keluar dari meja bar.

"**DAMN!** She's so HOT" pekik Sehun kagum, lelaki normal pun akan tergoda melihat kesempurnaan bentuk badan dari ujung helai rambut hingga kakinya.

Kris setuju, totally HOT.

Huang Zitao melompat keatas stage kecil itu disambut sorakan penuh motivasi, saat _rhytm trance_ dipadukan _progressive_ itu berbaur saat itulah Huang Zitao menatap tepat dimata Kris Wu.

"_Spring break huh?_" nada pertama dalam rap yang dilakukan perempuan itu membuat situasi menjadi liar.

Musik dan dance yang memabukan.

Huang Zitao menatap Kris yang tak berpaling sedikitpun dari bola matanya, terbius dalam obsidiannya yang memadukan.

"_Whats happening? Yo Yo Yo What's up?_" Zitao memejamkan matanya saat alkohol yang tumpah ruah membasahi tubuh polosnya yang berbikini.

Kris terkejut saat bagaimana perempuan itu seolah membuat tertarik, menatap kearah sahabatnya Oh Sehun berada dan Kris mengumpat kasar dihati. 'Oh Sehun SIALAN' entah dimana pemuda itu berbaur kini, yang jelas Kris harus menemukannya.

"HELL YEAH" teriak kerumunan

Gadis itu meliuk erotis saat sepasang tangan dari tangan nakal para pemuda tampan dibawah stage menggerayangi betis mulusnya, "_I don't know if you know that but we are in magic's place, y'all_" Tao menarik asal salah topi bertuliskan –**COLD HEART BITCH**- dan memakai sebelum menunduk dan memainkan mic ditangannya dengan apik.

"_I ain't even from this planet. I am from different planet. I just transported you all out into fucking place, y'all YEAH_" entahlah, Zitao meneriakan _free style_ dalam rap yang begitu diangguki antusias.

"_Here's some poetry. I was laying on the beach Yo!_"

"_there's palm tree, y'all_"

Kerumunan semakin padat dan gema suaranya yang menghipnotis dunia Kris dan lainnya membuat semua orang mengikuti nyanyiannya.

"_This is our Room! You can change your life, you change who you are_"

Zitao mengembangkan seringaiannya saat matanya kembali berpadu dengan Kris Wu, 'Pemuda yang menarik' batin Zitao tanpa sadar.

"_You just got hypnotized and transported to another realm, y'all! And this last forever_"

"YEEEEAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Cheering**

"_We're gonna change the world, y'all! This is poetry in motion_"

"_Bikinis and big booties, y'all! Thats what life is about.—_

_SPRING BREAK FOREVER._

_Let me Hear you, Spring Break!_"

**Cheering**

"_Spring Break_" Zitao menarik napas dan tertawa saat performancenya berakhir, sang DJ tetap memainkan piringan hitamnya membawa kesenangan hingga Zitao melakukan high five pada sang DJ dan melompat dari stage berusaha kembali.

Tubuhnya mengkilat berkeringat akibat matahari, Zitao meneguk rakus satu gelas _Vodca berry _yang dibawakan rekannya Jonathan.

"Huh—kau lihat Pria tampan asia yang duduk disitu tadi?" tanya Zitao dengan nafas pendeknya.

"Tidak kuperhatikan, penampilan yang menakjubkan Tao" sahut Jonathan.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih, pandangannya masih tertuju pada meja kosong dimana pemuda yang membuatnya sempat tertarik tadi menghilang.

Menghiraukan tatapan penasaran hingga pandangan lapar nan mesum para penggemar mencakup pelanggannya kafe barnya itu.

_[A girl who secretly tries to smile without others knowing._

_Bad bad bad bad girls...]_

* * *

><p>Apartemen yang begitu sederhana, Huang Zitao meregangkan tubuhnya dan mengunci pintu apartemennya sembari menjinjing makan malam yang sudah lebih dulu dia beli di jalanan tadi.<p>

Hidup sendiri di tempat itu membuat keadaan apartemen itu sangat rapi untuk ukuran gadis, begitu girly dan penuh aroma terapi yang menenangkan. Tao meletakan makanannya didapur sebelum beranjak kekamarnya, tas selempang yang berisi pakaian serta bikini basahnya dilemparkan asal kelantai taman.

Tubuhnya begitu beraroma garam laut, satu persatu pakaian yang dibuka jatuh kelantai hingga dirinya berada didepan kamar mandi. Dengan begitu percaya diri Zitao memandangi tubuh _naked_nya, kulitnya yang lebih menggelap dibandingkan pertama kali Zitao menginjak kakinya di salah satu negara bagian timur Amerka Serikat ini.

Rasanya begitu menyenangkan, Zitao menikmati hidupnya saat ini.

Memutar keran hot water, Zitao melangkah anggun kedalam bilik dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya begitu basah.

'Sudah berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan?' pikirnya.

"Hn, sungguh sayang jika aku harus meninggalkan tempat se-_keren_ ini" gumamnya disela gosokan showerpuff di tubuhnya.

* * *

><p>Hanya dengan memakai luaran dress one piece hitam pendek yang menutupi pakaian dalamnya dan rambut pirangnya yang setengah basah, gadis itu menggumam malas saat bell apartemennya berbunyi.<p>

Cklek.

"Jiejie.." tatapan memohon layaknya anak puddle imut dengan bolamata abu-abunya menawan seperti menahan tangis membuat Zitao mendengus.

Gadis blonde—anak gadis dari penghuni apartemen sebelah yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya belakangan ini menatap Tao penuh harapan.

"Ada apa blonde? Jangan memanggilku _kakak_, kau membuatku tampak begitu tua"

"Tolong aku, sahabatku berulang tahun ke lima belas besok. Dan aku harus menghadiri pesta jam sebelas ini hingga mungkin saja aku akan pulang pagi" ujar gadis itu berbasa-basi

Tao yakin sekali gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut sama dengannya itu punya maksud.

"Lalu jelaskan sekarang apa hubungannya denganku"

"Baiklah.. bukan ulang tahun sahabatku tapi ulangtahun pacarku, dan itu berarti walaupun aku merasa bersalah dan ingin sekali mengembalikan dompet ini pada pemiliknya tapi tetap saja aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Kau tahu pacarku yang possesive itu akan membunuhku jika dia tahu aku berhubungan dengan pria lain—walaupun hanya seseorang yang tidak kukenal"

Sret!

Sebuah dompet dengan merk yang sangat terkenal membuat sebagian diri Tao merasa tertarik dan mengambilnya dari sodoran tangan gadis blonde tadi.

_Gotcha!_

Zitao melebarkan senyumnya, "Dimana kau menemukan dompet ini?"

"Kau tidak keberatan eh? Syukurlah" sang gadis tampak sangat bahagia, "**Lummus Park**—ayolah, kau cukup kembalikan saja ya Tao. aku harus pergi sekarang, pacarku sudah menunggu"

CHU

"Bye.. dan _Xiexie_~ Tao jiejie" ucap sang Blonde dalam aksen china yang sebenarnya buruk.

Tao hampir meneriaki sang gadis yang mengecupnya sembarangan dipipi kirinya, gadis china itu menatap kembali dompet itu sebelum memutuskan masuk dan mengambil sweater rajut abu-abunya, senada warna dengan sendal kayu bertuliskan miami beach miliknya.

Begitu keluar dari dalam lift, gadis itu menekan _key car_ yang menunjukan bahwa sebuah porsche merah berbunyi dan gadis itu memang pemiliknya. Mobil itu bahkan terlalu menyolok dan _wah_ dibandingkan mobil lain di Basement.

"Hi, Red! Sepertinya ini akan jadi malam terakhir aku mengendaraimu sebelum kau kutinggalkan lagi red baby" serunya dengan ekspresi sedih berlebihan.

Berbicara pada mobil, yang benar saja!

Mobil yang dikendarai Zitao keluar dari basement apartement kelas menengah yang disewanya, gadis yang bahkan belum cukup umur untuk mendapatkan Sim pribadi miliknya itu memacu kecepatan mobil diatas rata-rata hingga berhenti disalah satu dari sekian banyak informasi yang dapat membuatnya menemukan keberadaan sang pemilik dompet.

Identitasnya tentu saja, "Yifan.. Wu Yifan nama yang bagus hihihi dan sesuai tampangnya" Zitao terkikik mengintip dompet yang terbuka, sebuah _hotel's room key card_ yang berada ditangan Zitao membuat seringaiannya terbentuk.

_Grand Palace of Miami Hotel_, room 0608.

* * *

><p>Sehun duduk di Lobby Hotel dengan pandangan yang kalut, sebelah telinganya memerah karena dijewer sang <em>Noona<em> cantik dari beijing—Xi Luhan.

Luhan masih setia memandanginya tajam hingga membuat Oh Sehun mengkeret.

"Sudahlah Luhan" bujuk Lay menahan tawa, jika dilihat Sehun selalu lucu memang dihadapan sang gadis yang tampangnya imut padahal berhati baja—Luhan.

"Tapi anak nakal ini menghilangkan dompet Kris" balas Luhan tajam.

Sedangkan sang pemilik Kris Wu sedang berada didepan meja reservation bersama Suho, mengurus kunci kamar baru agar Kris bisa mengakses kamarnya yang hilang.

Pemuda itu bahkan tidak tampak terlalu khawatir kehilangan _id_ pentingnya.

Masalah identitas bisa dia atasi dengan nama **W**u jika memang dompetnya tidak ditemukan, lagipula _black card_nya pun memang aman karena tidak dapat digunakan sembarangan orang.

"Ayo..." panggilan Suho berhasil membuat para gadis juga Sehun segera mengikuti kedua pemuda tadi.

Masalah beres, Kris bisa tidur dikamarnya sebelumnya.

Memang kecuali para gadis seperti Luhan—Yixing, Kyungsoo—Baekhyun memilih tidur berpasangan, berbeda dengan para lelaki yang memilih menempati kamar mereka sendirian.

Well! Terlebih si manusia tidak pedulian seperti Kris, benar-benar tak menyukai orang-orang yang mencampuri privasinya termasuk tidur.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat lebih cepat jadi besok kau bangun pagi Kris" saran Luhan dengan wajah yang sebenarnya terlihat letih. Malam pertama—well jadi malam kedua jika menghitung penerbangan mereka ke miami tiba kemarin malam.

Liburan yang hanya menghabiskan 3 Hari 2 Malam itu harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin, Semuanya kembali beristirahat dengan nyaman.

* * *

><p>Teras kamar hotelnya dengan jendela atau lebih pantas disebut pintu geser itu terbuka, membuat Kris yang sudah dua jam lebih menghabiskan dinginnya malam ditemani dua botol wine yang telah habis ikut menatap riuhnya ombak dibawah sana.<p>

Kris Wu memegang gelas _red wine_ terakhirnya sembari bersandar pada pembatas beranda itu, dari atas ini pria tampan itu menarik napasnya pelan—menyerapi pahit-manisnya aroma tegakan wine yang tersisa dilidahnya.

Kandungan alkohol yang tinggi dalam kandungan anggur mahal itu membuat pikirannya lebih ringan, mungkin setelah ini Kris akan mendapatkan tidur yang lebih nyenyak. Sebenarnya rencana liburan awalnya ingin Kris habiskan dengan tidur sepuasnya sebelum kesibukannya kembali menyapa.

Menyeret tubuhnya yang sudah setengah sadar Kris berbaring telungkup diranjang besarnya, matanya tertutup sempurna hingga setengah jam kemudian.

Ting! Tong!

Ting! Tong!

Ting! Tong!

Kris memijit pelipisnya, demi Tuhan ini mungkin sudah hampir jam dua belas tengah malam. Siapa lagi diantara sahabatnya yang menganggunya, berdiri sempoyongan Kris mencari pintu utama.

Jika yang datang itu Oh Sehun, maka Kris benar-benar akan menuntutnya dalam rangka membuat sang Wu kerepotan seharian.

**Damn!**

Klek.

"_Hi_.." perempuan didepannya mendongak.

Huh?

Si...apa?

Kris memaksa matanya agar terbuka lebar, akan tetapi pandangannya masih saja terlihat kabur—tidak begitu jelas.

Siapa perempuan dihadapannya ini.

Wajahnya terlihat manis sekilas dan astaga—apa perempuan didepannya ini sedang mencoba menggoda Kris? Lihat saja betapa pendeknya lapisan bajunya—belahan dadanya saja terlihat begitu jelas.

"Hei.. Yifan" panggil perempuan itu sekali lagi.

Zitao kini menatap pemuda dihadapannya kesal, apa Huang Zitao baru saja diabaikan? _Uh_.

"Si—apa—" Pemuda setengah mabuk itu tanpa sadar bertanya dengan bahasa ibunya—mandarin.

Tao mengernyit lagi, gadis china itu berjinjit dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah tampan Kris Wu.

"_Alcohol_? Hahaha" gadis itu tertawa sembari tanpa sadar mencubit pipi pemuda tampan itu gemas.

GREP!

Tao terkejut saat pemuda itu memegang sebelah tangannya, "E-eh"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?".

"Maaf. Temanku menemukan dompetmu, aku hanya ingin mengembalikannya" jawab Tao lancar.

"Masuklah" ucap Kris dingin dan menarik tangan gadis itu, karena tiba-tiba mau tak mau Tao mengangguk acuh.

_[A girl who is attractive without knowing exactly what it is about...]_

Ini Huang Zitao _yo_! Jika orang lain mana berani gadis manis cantik menarik sepertinya berani memasuki kamar seorang pria yang setengah mabuk itu. Tao menutup pintu kamar Kris dan mengikuti sosok yang berjalan sempoyongan dengan menahan tawanya, wajah Kris yang memerah sangat lucu baginya.

Kris membanting tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya lagi, bersikap tak lagi dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Huang Zitao yakin perempatan kekesalan sudah tercetak jelas didahinya kini, apa-apaan pemuda tampan itu.

"Hei.. Yifan Wu, aku ingin mengembalikan dompetmu ini" sahutnya malas, tanpa disadarinya Tao berjalan menuju jendela yang belum sempat ditutup Kris tadi, gadis itu menarik napasnya pelan dan mengunci rapat.

"Kau ini.. ditambah dingin AC kau bisa masuk angin nanti" gerutunya.

Tao memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Tadi sebenarnya dirinya ingin menitipkan dompet itu pada petugas resepsionis tapi ternyata sang pemilik kamar ternyata telah mendapatkan akses masuk lagi kekamarnya. Jadi menurutnya sekalian saja Zitao berkunjung, hitung-hitung pria tampan!

Muda, berkharisma, tampan, terlihat mapan dan _well_~ berdarah Asia.

Tipe Huang Zitao—banget hihihi.

Gadis itu tersadar bahwa dirinya bahkan belum makan malam, dan lapar benar-benar bukan perasaan menyenangkan yang harus ditahan. Riwayat penyakit lambung yang cukup serius saat kecil membuat Zitao trauma dan harus segera mengatasi rasa laparnya sebisa mungkin.

Untung saja, gen Ayah—Ibunya yang sempurna membuatnya terlihat begitu sempurna di kehidupan remaja ini... berat badan dikategorikan aman, sebanyak apapun Huang Zitao makan maka hal itu tidak mempengaruhi pertumbuhannya kearah buruk.

Huang Zi Tao berjalan kearah Kris,

"Yifan... Yifan aku harus kembali, aku sangat lapar hehe." kekeh Tao halus, gadis itu mengelus kepala Kris lembut.

Sebenarnya Tao mengintip identitas pemuda itu dan tahu benar bahwa sebenarnya dia lebih muda setahun dibanding pemuda itu.

"Yifan... dompetmu aku taruh di sampingmu ya" sahutnya lagi, gadis itu berbicara menggunakan bahasa mandarin—Tao langsung yakin bahwa pemuda ini berdarah China beberapa saat lalu.

SRET

Tao mencibirkan bibirnya saat Yifan berbalik dan menatapnya dengan mata mengantuk, "Jangan pergi"

"Tapi aku lapar" balas Tao tak mau kalah, konyol sekali—apa yang kau perdebatkan dengan seseorang yang kesadarannya saja masih harus dipertanyakan saat ini.

"Hn.. tetap disini" suaranya yang datar menusuk itu membuat Tao tanpa sadar mengangguk.

Wajah cantiknya tiba-tiba mengerjap seolah mendapatkan ide cemerlang, "Aku pesan makanan ya? Room service boleh?"

Yifan mengangguk cuek dan menutup matanya.

Huang Zitao melompat girang, "Yes! Free late dinner.. not bad lah"

Setelah memperbaiki selimut tidur pemuda itu, Huang Zi Tao mencari salah satu buku dimeja yang tersedia dan menelpon pihak hotel. Makan sepuasnya, jangan khawatir masalah berat badan. 'Kau sudah sempurna, jangan khawatirkan bentuk tubuhmu Zitao' pikir Tao asal.

* * *

><p>"<em>whatthefuckkingissopissingmeoff! Damn damn matha'fuckin...<em>" Zitao merutuk dalam bentuk gumaman pelan tak berhenti saat getar yang untungnya tanpa dering memekakan itu terasa berulang-ulang.

Dia tidak punya aktifitas pagi ini setelah memutuskan memundurkan diri dari Bar kafe milik Catherine di pantai, jadi siapa yang begitu tidak kurang ajarnya menelponnya dipagi hari yang begitu cerah ini—Shit, ponsel Zitao harusnya berdering dan—**D**OUBLE **S**HIT!—ini bukan ponselnya.

Huang Zitao membuka kedua matanya lebar, cahaya yang menusuk membuatnya spontan mengerjapkan lagi sepasang obsidian itu. sepasang tangan yang menawarkan kehangatan berlebih ditubuh membuatnya _sedikit_ terkejut,

Kris tertidur dengan memeluknya?

Tao menatap tubuh sempurna pemuda dihadapannya, well~ pria Wu ini tidur begitu damainya. Zitao tersenyum kecil, sepertinya mood hari ini akan baik-baik saja.

"Hei... Yifan" bisik Tao lirih

_Drrt... Drrt.. Drrt.. _

'Ponsel yang mengganggu' umpatnya

Plip.

"Yeahhh?" sahutnya malas, gadis itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kris tanpa membuat pemiliknya bangun.

".."

Tao melihat kembali layar ponsel Kris, _Luhannie is Calling..._

"Panggilannya tersambung tapi tidak ada yang berbicara" gumamnya kebingungan.

Plip.

Eh, loh dimatikan.

"Tau ah" sahut Tao asal lagi, gadis manis yang hanya tidur mengenakan gaun mininya itu terlihat kusut dan berantakan. Rambut pirang panjangnya di gulung asal, wanita itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan kepanikan yang terjadi di kalangan Sahabat Kris diluar sana.

_Troublemaker Zitao_

* * *

><p>Ting! Tong!<p>

Ting! Tong!

Sial, Kris benar-benar membenci siapapun yang kembali menganggu tidurnya dengan bel memekakan seperti itu.

Mengusap wajahnya kasar, Kris bangun dengan emosi yang setengah-setangah.

Klek.

Kris meraih handle pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

Tatapan membunuh yang siap dilontarkannya menghilang digantikan ekspresi tak terbaca saat mendapatkan empat sahabat perempuan serta dua sahabat laki-lakinya berdiri memandangnya penuh tuntutan.

"Kalian..." Kris yang bangun tidur sebenarnya kacau tapi tetap saja tampan, Luhan saja yang sering terlalu melihatnya hampir jatuh kedalam pesona itu lagi saat Kris kembali membuka suaranya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan didepan kamarku" tanyanya datar, sok stoic.

Luhan menatapnya sengit, "Siapa perempuan itu?"

Suho memandang Kris seksama dari atas—hingga bawah, seolah menilai reaksi datar-datar saja milik sang Wu.

Oh Sehun sudah meringis dibelakang mereka dan mengucapkan kalimat perjuangan pada sahabatnya itu, "Kris Hyung, Fighting!" nyaris berbisik.

Suho mengambil alih, "Tadi kata Luhan, saat dia menelponmu justru seorang wani—"

_Gulp_

_Gulp_

"Yifan..." panggilan itu bukan hanya menceloskan hati seluruh manusia didepan kamar hotel yang di sewa Kris, bahkan sang pemilik yang mendengar suara halus itu merasakan sengatan listrik yang hampir membuatnya terbelalak lebar.

_[Look a bit far ahead, walk a bit fast_

_Show just a little skin to be sexy...]_

Huang Zitao yang hanya mengenakan bathrobe yang tak diikat kuat membuat tubuhnya lebih terekspos terutama _collarbone_ hingga belahannya yang menonjol, sepasang kaki jenjangnya yang mulus masih terdapat kilatan basah air bekas masih.

Rambut pirangnya yang setengah basah dan wajah segarnya begitu kontras, Gadis itu melenggang mendekat kearah pintu. Rambut yang sudah lama memanjang hingga mencapai pinggang rampingnya bergerak anggun.

"Oops! _your friends_?" tanyanya lagi, dengan nada begitu polos saat Kris Wu berbalik dan menatapnya horror.

_[A girl who doesn't pretend not to know when she does know...]_

_Perempuan ini..._

Tao mendecak lidahnya saat tak ada satupun yang mendengarkannya ya? Tao yang cukup tinggi itu sedikit menaikkan pandangannya dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah _shock_ Oh Sehun padanya.

"_i ever saw you..._" ungkap Sehun.

Huang Zitao mengamati pemuda itu, entahlah mungkin mencoba mengingat siapakah pemuda yang mungkin saja pernah mengenalnya. Bisa saja pemuda yang berada dalam rombongan Wu Yifan itu mengenal siapa dia sebenarnya.

Oh Sehun yang menyadari dipandangi serius justru merasakan wajahnya menghangat, "_Y-yesterday, hot girl with white sexy bikini_" lanjutnya sedikit gugup.

Bukan seorang yang perting ternyata, dan baguslah gadis itu tak perlu khawatir. Akhirnya Zitao mengedipkan bola matanya lincah dan tersenyum lebar, "Ehm..."

**BRAK**

Suho memegang jantungnya yang berdebar kencang begitu pintu kamar itu dibanting tiba-tiba oleh pemiliknya.

"Oi.. Hyung! Kris Hyung" teriak Oh Sehun tak terima, diotaknya sudah terbayang hal-hal yang tidak-tidak tentang kedua orang yang sedang terlibat skandal itu.

"_What – the – hell_" gumam Byun Baekhyun, wajahnya menyeringai saat melirik sahabat cantiknya Xi Luhan yang terdiam.

* * *

><p>Zitao menggigit bibirnya, "Apa aku menganggumu dengan teman-temanmu itu?"<p>

_[A girl who shines even when she says something poisonous...]_

Omong-omong, Wu Yifan tetap saja terlihat _keren_ saat bangun tidur.

Kris berjalan melewati gadis itu, tangannya kembali memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut.

Tidak, Kris sudah mendapatkan kerasionalannya kembali dengan seratus persen tersadar dari kantuk hingga _hangover_ yang untungnya memang tak parah. Pemuda itu tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, memorinya semalam terlintas begitu saja.

Wu Yifan menuyuruh gadis itu tidak pergi.

Dan gadis itu menepatinya.

Dimana akal sehatnya? Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan seorang perempuan yang tidak dikenal begitu saja berada disisinya semalaman.

Tao yang melihat Kris menduduki sofa dengan wajah datarnya segera berdehem mencari perhatian namja itu.

"Hem.. Ehem"

"Hn"

"Yifan... apa kau baik-baik saja? Tidak mengalami bad hangover kan?" lanjutnya, terlihat sedikit khawatir.

_[Yeah, those innocent..]_

"Hn"

Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya cuek, "Kau ini... sikap mu begitu seenaknya dan menyebalkan. Setidaknya jawablah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan seseorang padamu. Aku tidak tahu lagi, sudahlah aku akan berganti pakaian dan terima kasih atas makan malamnya semalam—tagihannya kau yang tanggung karena menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal.

_Zitao menarik sudut bibirnya saat Kris kembali menatapnya._

Hitung-hitung imbalan karena aku mengembalikan dompetmu"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Huang Zitao—Zitao ataupun Tao, terserah bagaimana cara kau memanggilku" balasnya manis.

Huang Zi Tao—nama yang cantik. Wu Yifan tidak mengenalnya. Dan sang Wu itu hanya pernah melihatnya –sekali- dipantai. Gadis muda didepannya itu begitu berani memandangnya dengan tatapan polos biasa—tidak ada rasa segan, takjub, atau bahkan malu—karena Kris _hanya_ melihatnya menggunakan sebuah jubah mandi yang menampakan kecantikan dan keanggunan yang dimiliki oleh wajah serta tubuh itu.

Gadis didepannya begitu kuat, dan bebas.

Lagi pula gadis itu tidak tahu siapa dirinya? Seperti apa Wu Yifan, siapakah sebenarnya sang Kris Wu.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Wah... kau penasaran ya?" Zitao tertawa kecil dan mengangkat sepuluh jari-jari lentiknya dan mengibaskan lagi tujuh jari.

"Resmi tujuh belas tahun sebulan lagi"

**What the fuck**!

Wajah memang tak bisa menipu, kepolosan yang dimiliki gadis ini memang cukup membuktikan usia yang sesuai dimiliki masih mencakup usia para remaja. Akan tetapi keliaran yang dirasakan dari aura gadis dihadapannya membuat Kris tertegun takjub, dirinya seolah ditarik medan magnet yang begitu kental hingga membuatnya begitu sangat tertarik.

Kris Wu kembali dalam lamunan dunianya sendiri, Huang Zitao sepertinya maklum atas apa pemikiran yang menjadi lamunan pemuda tampan itu.

Sret...

Uluran tangan menyapu permukaan pipi kanannya, Kris seolah merasa familiar dengan kelembutan itu.

Sangat lembut dan halus.

Begitu sadar, Zitao telah berpindah disampingnya. Ya Tuhan, gadis ini mengagumkan, sorot sepasang obsidian yang indah dan jernihnya merangkap Kris dalam kurungan tak kasat mata. Wajah yang cantik manis itu tanpa polesan apapun, bibir tipis memerah dan tampak basah, alis yang kecil dan panjang seperti disulam itu memang hitam sekali. Memang tanpa make-up pun gadis dihadapannya sungguh memesona, Kris tak akan mengelak bahwa dirinya sedikit terjerat dalam pesona gadis ini.

"Entahlah, kau sepertinya memang butuh sedikit tidur lagi. Jadi sebaiknya aku bergegas pulang"

Saat gadis itu menarik tangannya lagi, kekosongan begitu mengental. Kris tak mencegah saat gadis itu bangkit dan menjauhinya.

Diam menerpa atmosfir ruangan itu hingga gadis itu kembali dari kamar mandi mengenakan pakaiannya yang samar-samar Kris ingat bahwa itu pakaian yang sama dikenakan sang gadis semalam.

**C**hu~ kecupan lembut dilayangan Zitao begitu cepat disudut bibir Kris.

_[Kiss as if you like it so much that you don't know what to do...]_

"Selamat menikmati Liburan Musim Semi... **Y**ifan" dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya saat gadis itu pergi.

"Gadis itu juga Agresif" sahut Kris dengan wajah tak terbaca.

* * *

><p>"There is never a time or place for true love. It happen accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." <strong>The Truth About Forever - Sarah Dessen<strong>.

* * *

><p><strong>Shanghai—China<strong>.

Pria tua yang baru saja menandatangani dokumen dimejanya itu mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat begitu jelas bahwa laporan yang diberikan asisten wanita yang berada didalam ruangan itu cukup mengganggunya.

"Apa kau yakin jika cucuku memang berada didalam kamar yang disewakan oleh Wu Yi Fan?" suara berat yang dikeluarkannya sama sekali tak membuat asistennya merasa takut.

"Benar sekali Tuan, Zitao-_xiaojie_ [Nona muda Zitao] memang bersama Wu-_shaoye_ [Tuan muda Wu] semalam dan _xiaojie_ kembali ke apartemennya begitu pagi tiba" jawab sang asisten penuh keyakinan.

Huang Hangeng—kakek kandung dari jalur Ayah Huang Zitao itu mengangguk kecil, rambut yang mulai memutih begitu kontras dengan keriput wajah yang masih menampakan ketegasan ketampanan yang dimilikinya sewaktu muda.

"Sudahlah, cucuku pasti pandai menjaga dirinya." Sahut Hangeng tenang, "Dia tidak akan berbuat yang melebihi batas kewajaran seorang Huang apapun itu" tambahnya kalem.

Asistennya mengangguk membenarkan, akan tetapi wanita yang sudah lama mengabdi dalam keluarga Huang itu tampak sedikit segan.

"Akan tetapi Tuan, menurut laporan xiaojie tidak pernah berinteraksi bersama Wu-shaoye sebelum ini. Saya ragu bahwa xiaojie bahkan tahu bahwa Wu-shaoye adalah pemuda yang ditolak xiaojie sebagai tunangannya setahun lalu"

Hangeng tahu benar apa yang dikhawatirkan sang Asisten, "Itu karena perjodohan perusahaan, tidak bermasalah karena mereka merupakan calon pewaris yang berhak menentukan pasangan hidup masing-masing. Dari pihak perusahaan Wu sendiri—Wu Yi Fan juga menolak gagasan itu. Mereka memang terlalu muda dipaksa menjalin hubungan keterikatan, walaupun aku masih menyayangkan keputusan Zitao_ku_"

Iya benar, setahun yang lalu kedua perusahaan besar di daratan China itu mengajukan perencanaan penggabungan saham yang diajukan melalui proposal ikatan hubungan kedua ahli waris. Sayang sekali Huang Zitao yang begitu cepat mengetahui hal itu segera melakukan penolakan keras pada sang Kakek dengan tegas, ditambah ancaman kecil yang membuat Kakeknya tak berkutik dan terpaksa mengiyakan keputusan itu.

Untungnya sebelum perusahaan Hangeng melakukan niatnya, perusahaan rekannya yang sekarang dipimpin oleh Keturunan Wu yaitu ayah Wu Yifan sendiri segera melakukan kunjungan pribadi di Mansion utama Huang yang berada di Qingdao dan memberitahukan bahwa ahli waris Wu sendiri menolak perencanaan itu.

Walau tak tersirat keduanya pun sebenarnya kecewa pada keputusan kedua muda yang bahkan belum pernah bertemu secara resmi, dalam bisnis sendiri sudah kentara sekali bahwa kedua pimpinan itu mempunyai niat besar menyatukan pewarisan tahta besar itu dalam menguasai pasar perekonomian dunia.

Seolah teringat suatu hal yang penting, Hangeng menatap asistennya serius. "Kapan Zitao pulang?"

"Besok tuan, bagaimanapun xiaojie harus segera kembali bersekolah"

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari pria tua itu, "Lakukan apapun agar dia mau kembali bersekolah, walaupun _jenius_ tapi membuang waktunya selama satu tahun dengan _masalah sepele_ itu dapat membuat citra keluarga Huang memburuk"

"Kudengar sahabat cucuku _itu_ akan melanjutkan _lagi_ pendidikannya di luar negeri" lanjutnya.

"Xiumin-_xiaojie_ direncanakan melanjutkan tahun terakhirnya di salah satu sekolah swasta elit Seoul—Korea selatan"

"Ah ya benar juga, kudengar puteri sang duta besar Korea _Kim_ itu memang akan kembali ke negaranya"

"Iya tuan"

"Oh masukan nama Huang Zitao disana—sistem pendidikan mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan China" perintah Hangeng mutlak.

Keputusan itu disanggupi oleh sang asisten dengan penuh syukur, bagaimanapun membawa nama dari sahabat karib sang nona mudanya pasti dapat membuat pekerjaannya membujuk Huang Zitao lebih mudah.

Kedua gadis _nakal_ itu memang tidak terpisahkan.

[-_Bad bad bad bad Girls_-]

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

Or

**E N D**

Chapter yang cukup panjang untuk permulaan, Ini jadi fanfiction pertama author dengan Tao GenderSwitch! *love* *love* *love*

Entahlah~ ini hanya coba-coba saja, kalian readers lah yang menentukan apakah FF ini dilanjutkan apa tidak /ngumpet/ disukai yah lanjut... kalo enggakpun yaudah _end_ saja.

_gimme some reviews? _Otte?! /Chup/

* * *

><p><strong>-Officially Missing TAORIS Moment-<strong>


	2. Summer Desire

**A/N** : Hi! Sorry, really **Big Sorry**! karena urusan pribadi author maka setiap update-an seluruh FF author kedepannya nanti akan mengalami keterlambatan update yang tidak dapat diperkirakan kurung waktunya. Mohon pengertiannya my booster mood's _readers_, setidaknya author berjanji akan menyelesaikan semua fanfic _on-going_nya hingga tamat dan tidak akan meng-discontinue.

Special Kiss for my lovely _huangzitao_,

**Titan18**

* * *

><p><strong>- SOUL MATE - <strong>

**By : Titan18**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them self! I own the story**

**Warning : Gender Switch for Uke! Totally OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two -<em> Summer Desire<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"<span>Jadi sepupu... kau menghabiskan waktu satu malam bersama mantan calon tunangan—sang pewaris Huang Corporation... jika tidak diberitahukan oleh Mr. Hangeng—ayahmu mungkin tidak akan percaya.<span>"_

_"Huang?"_

_"Yeah, Huang Zitao. Bersenang-senang eh Little brother—"_

_"Gadis yang **bersamaku** pewaris Huang Corp?"_

_"Kau tidak tahu" ada nada terkejut dari respon yang diberikan sepupu sang Wu._

_Kris menarik napasnya, "Tidak, apa yang terjadi hanya kebetulan dan—"_

_Sepupunya menampik cepat, "Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu, paman Wu belum berencana menjodohkanmu lagi-setidaknya sebelum kau berada di posisi penting perusahaan"_

_"Jadi **dia** mengetahui kalau aku adalah mantan calon tunangannya?" Kris mendesah lelah._

_"Sayang sekali tidak, dia tidak tahu apa-apa sama sepertimu. Ah, sekarang kau memang sudah tahu. Menyesal menolak permata—"_

**_Klik._**

_Pemuda tampan dengan surai hitamnya itu mematikan sambungan telepon internasional secara sepihak, informasi mendadak yang diberikan sepupunya cukup membuat Yifan aka Kris Wu kembali memikirkan sang gadis tersebut.  
><em>

"Selamat menikmati Liburan Musim Semi... **Y**ifan" – Gadis Musim Semi, Huang Zitao.

* * *

><p><strong>Qingdao – China.<strong>

Didalam ruang pribadinya, Huang Zitao tampak sibuk mencermati setiap lembar dari berkas laporan Perusahaan keluarganya.

Tuk Tuk Tuk!

"Masuk" sahutnya pelan, ruangan itu memang besar akan tetapi tidak kedap suara. Seorang perempuan cantik diusia dua puluh tiga memasuki ruang kerja pribadi itu dengan sopan.

"Jadi... Sahabatku sudah datang?" Zitao mengibaskan beberapa helai rambutnya yang menjuntai , rambut panjang sepinggang itu digelung membentuk gaya rambut _bun_.

"Xiumin xiaojie menunggu di taman keluarga" jawab Tenten.

Gadis itu, Huang Zitao mengangguk dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada beberapa lembaran yang sudah dipisahkan oleh asistennya Tenten sebelum ini.

"Salah satu cabang kita—Jīngshén Company akhir-akhir ini mengalami penaikan nilai saham dan tampaknya cukup banyak membuat Perusahaan induk **H**uang **C**orp dilirik asosiasi perdagangan nasional, aku sudah menandatangani kepemilikan saham tiga puluh persen sebagai _Franchise_ dalam investor Hak cipta proyek _department store_ Taiwan-China di Beijing."

Tenten membenarkan sang Heiress Huang itu.

"Aku memberikan detail proyek mengenai internal perusahaan cabang pada Kakek atas nama Huang Corp." lanjut Zitao, kali ini gadis muda itu menatap sang asisten tetapnya sejak tiga tahun lalu itu dengan pandangan tegas.

"**M**eili—maksudku Ibumu terus menerorku selama _akhir liburan_ belakangan ini, aku harap kau mengerti tugasmu sebagai asistenku. Aku tak ingin kalah saing pada Kakek, dan itu berlaku bagi asistenku sendiri. Buktikan kau lebih cepat bertindak dibandingkan Ibumu sendiri. Mengerti Tenten?"

'Padahal kakek sendiri yang mengijinkanku menikmati tiga bulan liburan terakhirku saat memutuskan vakum sekolah dulu. Pikirnya aku tidak tahu saja kalau Yhue Meili itu mengawasi seluruh langkahku di sana' batin Zitao.

Perempuan yang sebenarnya lebih tua dari Huang Zitao itu sendiri menegakan badannya sopan dan mengerti maksud sang Heiress.

Yhue Tenten sendiri sudah mengabdikan dirinya pada sang nona muda begitu pendidikannya berakhir, mengikuti jejak sang Ibu yang lebih dulu menjadi tangan kanan dalam Huang Corp.

Walaupun lebih muda tapi Huang Zitao hampir dikenali sebagai pewaris terkuat aset Huang didalam perusahaan hingga delegasi lainnya sejak berumur 15 Tahun.

Tenten menghormatinya.

Gadis muda itu sebenarnya baru saja kembali di Mansion induk yang berada di Qingdao sejak tiga jam lalu, dirinya bahkan ingat betapa tatapan kelelahan serta lingkaran panda atasannya itu semakin nampak.

_Jetlag. _Tapi bukannya beristirahat, setelah tiga bulan mengembankan setumpuk pekerjaan yang di_handle_ olehnya—Huang Zitao memutuskan kembali merevisi kembali, tentu saja dirinya sebagai asisten tidak merasa tersinggung. Gadis itu sang _Heiress_ bukannya tidak bermaksud meremehkan pekerjaannya, hanya saja well~ dia tahu Zitao hanya tak ingin membebani Kakeknya pada permasalahan tidak penting Perusahaan.

Abaikan sifat aslinya saat tidak dalam mode bekerja, sejauh keseriusan itu tampak maka Huang Zitao dibalik meja kerjanya sungguh _wow_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi<em>.. _little Mama_"

Kim Minseok mengerjap, nyaris melonjak didekat sudut kolam renang besar di halaman Mansion besar Huang itu.

"Huang Zitao kau mengejutkanku" balasnya kesal.

Tao tertawa kecil dan mendudukan tubuhnya disalah satu bangku taman yang tersedia.

"Kau lama sekali" protes Xiumin sembari berjalan kearah Zitao.

Huang Zitao sekali lagi hanya menaikan seringaian tipis pada sahabat Chubbynya itu. Bagaimanapun... gadis itu merasa sayang jika tidak sekaligus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"_See... you loose some weight_" pekik Tao tanpa sadar, gadis itu menarik tangan Xiumin dan memutar tubuh sahabatnya.

"And you... look so _moreeee_ _Hot_" balas Xiumin.

"Yeah~ Florida cukup panas min..." jawabnya diplomatis. "Bagaimana kabar Jongdae _oppa_ dan kesayanganku _handsome babyboy_ Chenmi _eoh_?"

"Chenmi bersama eomma di Beijing... Aku tidak mungkin membawa bayi tiga bulan terbang ke Qingdao sendiri, kau sih kenapa tidak menemuiku dulu di Beijing"

"Yaak! Maksudmu menemui sahabatmu yang sexy ini saja kau protes? Huh, aku menyesal mengikhlaskan satu tahunku yang percuma hanya karena ingin tetap pada tingkat yang sama pada seorang Ibu muda yang hamil di tahun pertama Senior High School"

Seringain tipis terbentuk dibibir tipis milik Huang Zitao.

"Heol, _DAMN YOU_" pekik Xiumin tak percaya, gadis itu frustasi sendiri saat Huang Zitao dengan kekanakannya berlari cepat sebelum _handbag_ yang dibawanya nyaris menyentuh tubuh langsing itu.

**OooO**

"Jadi kau akan melanjutkan pendidikanmu di Korea Selatan? Bukankah itu berarti kau harus meninggalkan _baby_mu bersama orangtuamu di Beijing?"

"Yeah, Chenmi akan diasuh oleh orangtuaku. Lagi pula aku tak tega membiarkan Eomma meninggalkan Appa di China. Di Seoul pun aku akan tinggal bersama Jongdae oppa. Liburan nanti kami berdua akan kembali ke Beijing, masih satu tahun lagi untuk masa dinas Appa berakhir dan balik ke Korea Selatan" jawab Xiumin tenang. "Terima kasih Tao-ya... karena menemaniku saat-saat mengandung Chenmi." Lanjut Xiumin.

Tao tersenyum tipis, tangannya mengelus rambut hitam sahabatnya.

"Aku sahabatmu kan? Aku masih tak percaya kalau Jongdae oppa benar-benar menghamilimu"

Kim Minseok melotot.

"Ya-ya... bercanda saja, lagian kalian sudah resmi menikah. Untung saja Jongdae oppa itu kaya, kau dan anakmu akan sejahtera. Hahaha" kilah Zitao cepat.

"Asisten Kakekmu berkata—"

"**M**eili? Wanita itu tsk!" Zitao tampak kesal

"Ya benar... _wanita_ itu memberitahuku tentang rencana kau akan satu sekolah lagi denganku"

Tao tak menjawab, gadis cantik itu hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Serius Zitao, aku merasa begitu buruk hanya dengan memikirkan fakta kalau berhenti sekolah hanya untuk menemani masa-masa suramku"

"Suram? Kau menyukainya Xiumin, aku tak pernah melihatmu sebahagia itu saat kau menemukan fakta mengandung Chenmi" balas Zitao ketus.

Kim Minseok memutar bola matanya atraktif.

"Yeah, dan kita terlambat satu tahun masa Senior High School... _The Huang Heiress_"

"Stop calling me Heiress... Sudahlah, aku tidak keberatan mellanjutkan sekolah. _Goddamit_—Xiumin ini Korea Selatan, Seoul. Tidak buruk jika aku satu sekolahan lagi denganmu. Tapi bagaimana dengan perusahaan? Aku tahu Kakek hanya menginginkan aku fokus dengan masa mudaku—aku bebas menentukan hidupku tapi Kakek keterlaluan jika harus membuatku menghabiskan dua tahun seniorku di negara lain. Setidaknya di Beijing pun aku masih bisa membagi waktu dengan mengawasi cabang perusahaan agar Huang Corp tak mengalami penurunan sedikit pun"

"..."

"Aku khawatir, Kakek sudah terlalu tua"

"Zitao, aku tahu kau memang pewaris perusahaan Induk sebesar Huang Corporation... tapi berpikirlah positive, justru kau harus menyelesaikan pendidikanmu sesegera mungkin dan dengan resmi dapat membantu Kakekmu" ucap Xiumin lembut, "Lagipula seperti aku, kita masih punya waktu Liburan untuk berkunjung. Ayolah girl... Tenten sanggup menghandle pekerjaanmu"

Tao tak berkutik, itu benar sekali. Hanya saja... well terasa berat, sebagai Cucu satu-satunya Zitao lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang Kakek. Dirinya masih saja tak dapat menampik bahwa Kakeknya begitu mendukung penuh saat Huang Zitao meminta ijinnya untuk menikmati liburan di Amerika selepas kelahiran anak pertama Xiumin.

Xiumin tersenyum lebar saat melirik sahabatnya yang sedang melamun.

"Ini pertama kali aku mengunjungi Mansion Huang di Qingdao.. keberatan untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

Tao mengangguk tipis, "Untunglah pekerjaanku sudah selesai... Ayo".

"Kudengar festival malam hari di Qingdao sangat menarik"

"_geez_... kau maksudkan klub malam?"

"Kau sangat mengenalku"

"Yeah i do... of course" seringaian tipis mempercantik wajah gadis itu—Huang Zitao, "Yaa... aku pikir Jongdae _oppa_ harus sabar punya istri muda yang hobby dunia malam sepertimu".

* * *

><p>Satu minggu kemudian,<p>

Selimut hangat melapisi tubuh dari bagian dada hingga ujung kakinya, Huang Zitao—gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya kesamping, rambut panjangnya teracak dengan poni panjangnya yang dijepit keatas, dari posisinya sang gadis tampak fokus membaca sebuah buku tebal—kamar tidurnya beraroma chamomile yang manis menambah kosentrasi sang gadis.

_-Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage- Lao Tzu. _Sampul merah yang bernuansa traditional dengan aksen hanja -tulisan china-.

Tao tidak tahu jam berapa saat itu, tapi dering pemberitahuan dari salah satu koleksi i-pad iPhone miliknya berhasil membuat sang gadis cantik itu mengalihkan perhatian.

_One mail _

_from : officialfreidpharmacy _

**OooO**

"Tenten"

"Ya xiaojie"

"Presiden dari **F**reid pharmacy Company akan mengunjungi Sapporo beberapa minggu lagi. Buat perjanjian dengannya atas namaku"

'Kenapa harus tiba-tiba?' inner Tenten.

Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau bisa menanganinya?"

"T-tentu saja Zitao xiaojie"

"Bagus... aku akan mengantar Xiumin ke bandara. Kabari aku begitu janji dibuat." seru Huang Zitao manis—gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan mengambil _handbag_ biru pastel berlabel _Gucci_ yang berisi kunci mobil beserta dompetnya.

**OooO**

"Masih ada waktu bebas untuk persiapan semester baru, aku harap kau tidak memforsir dirimu terlalu banyak Tao"

"Kau membuatku terlihat seperti seorang gadis _workaholic_"

"_You're only sixteen_..."

"secepatnya akan menjadi Tujuh belas Xiumin-ssi"

Kim Minseok tertawa kecil, "Aku masih tak menyangka dapat bersahabat denganmu Zitao."

"Kau sahabatku Minseok—a _young mommy_"

"sahabat Huang Zitao—**a** _Bad girl Good girl_, heh?"

"Itu pemikiran sekumpulan orang yang tak tahu apapun tentangku.. _those losers—_"

"Terima saja itu pandangan mereka padamu, kau hanya sedikit _berbeda_."

"Aku memang berbeda" balasnya angkuh.

"Yasudah, aku harus _check-in_ sekarang... sampai jumpa"

"Aku tahu, jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada semuanya. Pastikan saat aku tiba di Seoul, kau dan Jongdae oppa menjemputku."

* * *

><p><strong>Sapporo—Hokkaido, Jepang.<strong>

"Welcome"

Wu Yifan mengangguk mendengar sapaan itu. Pemuda tampan itu membiarkan kopernya diambil salah satu staff dari pria berkebangsaan Jepang dihadapannya.

"Apa kau cocok hidup di Seoul? Kau tumbuh lebih besar dan tampan, aku hampir tidak mengenalimu sejak terakhir kali bertemu di China" tambah sang Pria tadi dalam bahasa Mandarin.

"Ya, kau baik-baik saja Sekretaris Qin?"

"Tentu saja, seperti yang terjadi dengan Empire Wu Group."

"Hm.."

Pria tadi Sekretaris Qin dari Empire Wu Group itu mempersilahkan Wu Yifan berjalan diikuti beberapa staff lain.

"_Chairman_ Wu akan bahagia jika tahu kau mendatangi manajemen Konferensi besok. _Madame_ Wu—Ibumu juga terus menelponku memastikan kau tidak bertengkar dengan Tuan Wang sepupu anda"

Kris hanya memberikan sedikit senyumannya, merasa bahwa tingkah Ibunya memang sedikit kekanakan.

"Tuan Wang merekomendasikan Penthouse pribadi miliknya untuk tempat tinggal kita, oleh karena itu reservasi kamar dihotel sudah dibatalkan."

"Seperti biasa, seenaknya" komentar Kris tak antusias.

**OooO**

Duduk diatas bantal lembut yang telapisi tikar tatami, gadis manis dengan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna peach lembut menikmati segelas _ocha_ yang berada diatas meja kecil yang memberi jarak kedua orang berbeda gender serta umur.

"Thanks for your hard work, Mr. Andrew." ucapnya lembut.

Pria asing berusia tiga puluh lima tahun itu tersenyum, "With my pleasure Miss Zitao, its all my duty"

Huang Zitao menampilkan gestur sopan dan menjabat tangan sang President perusahaan itu, pria itu mengangguk dan keduanya sama-sama berdiri. Tenten dengan sikap profesionalnya membuka pintu geser kertas jepang dan mempersilahkan keduanya.

Sampai di hall utama restoran hotel keduanya berpisah setelah mengucapkan salam masing-masing. Tenten mengikuti langkah Zitao menuju Lift yang mengantarkan mereka ke Lobby utama yang berada di lantai satu hotel besar itu.

"Tuan Besar bertanya kenapa anda mematikan ponselnya, dan saya sudah menjelaskan bahwa kita berada di Jepang dan anda sedang bertemu dengan direktur Freid"

"Oh... jadi apa Kakek bertanya apa urusanku?"

"Tidak xiaojie, Tuan besar hanya ingin memastikan apa perayaan ulangtahun nona muda—" Ucapan Tenten tertahan saat melirik raut wajah Zitao yang berubah licik.

"Huh, jadi motifku ketahuan heh? Daripada menemui para penjilat bermuka dua serta orang-orang tua dengan standar sok high class seperti mereka, lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktu ulangtahunku di sini—

Jepang saat awal musim panas akan menyenangkan, Xiumin sendiri yang merekomendasikan untukku sebagai hadiah ulang tahun darinya—gadis manis itu mengirimi dua tiket exclusive untuk grand luxury concert amal yang juga akan diadakan di ballroom hotel ini, besok."

**Ting**!

Keduanya berjalan keluar lift beberapa saat sebelum Zitao menahan langkahnya, Jari lentik dengan nail art lucu bergambar panda—Huang Zitao memasang Sunglasses hitam dengan tangkai pink pucat yang senada dengan shoulder bag berlabel internasional _Gucci_, senyuman tipis tercetak jelas—memperelok hidung mancungnya tanpa mengekspos sepasang obsidian jernih yang bersinar memabukan dibalik lensa sunglassesnya.

"Hmm, yang perlu kita cari sekarang adalah _perfect outfit_ untuk festival besok" sahut Zitao ceria.

* * *

><p>Mewah dan berkelas, Zitao mengagumi dekorasi hotel serta formalitas event yang digelar saat ini.<p>

Dan seperti itulah, Zitao _dengan bangga_ berdiri sendiri ditengah kerumunan ballroom begitu kegiatan amal telah berakhir. Yhue Tenten telah memisahkan dirinya dari sang Nona muda beberapa menit lalu, Huang Zitao memandangi sang asisten bersama seorang pemuda jepang yang sejak awal menunjukan ketertarikannya pada Tenten.

Hampir semuanya berdiri bersama grup mereka masing-masing, bahkan beberapa couple berbeda gender terlihat begitu jelas dan For God's sake, tidak ada ide bagi Huang Zitao untuk mengenal orang-orang didalam ruangan ini. Gadis itu mengutuk sifat sok baiknya yang mempersilahkan Tenten pergi bersama pria tadi, dan harus menghabiskan waktunya sendirian.

Malam belum terlalu larut, tapi sang gadis mulai menemukan dirinya mulai bosan. Sebagian dirinya ingin segera angkat kaki dan kembali kekamar hotelnya yang kebetulan hanya berbeda lantai dalam gedung ini, tapi sekali lagi... gadis itu harus mengawasi Tenten.

"Uh... aku lapar" gumam Tao, geraman kecil yang terdengar dari perutnya seolah menyetujui sang gadis. Wajahnya memerah malu, mengingat waktu sore harinya Huang Zitao habiskan dengan berdandan dan melupakan bahwa terlambat sedikit saja mungkin lambungnya akan kembali berontak.

Memandangi beberapa waiter yang melewatinya, wajah sang gadis kembali cerah. Dengan hati-hati memegang bahan halus kain yang membalut tubuhnya, gadis itu tersenyum anggun dan berjalan cepat menuju meja buffet yang menyediakan berbagai makanan. Sepasang obsidiannya berkilauan dengan rasa ingin tahu yang murni, makanan pembuka yang disajikan begitu memenuhi seleranya. Semoga menu yang disajikan tidak mengecewakan, oh _dearest_... gadis dengan figur sempurna itu tak memperdulikan jumlah kalori yang akan dikonsumsinya.

Potongan chocolate dengan dengan whipped cream disirami truffle saos menjadi pilihan utama Huang Zitao kali itu.

_Damn, she was really hungry_.

**OooO**

Wu Yifan menyadari kehadiran gadis itu.

Sejak awal, sorotan matanya terus mengikuti sang gadis dari pertama kali heels yang dipakainya menginjakkan kaki dalam luasnya Ballroom.

**Huang Zitao**.

Tidak sulit menemukan seseorang menarik yang mampu membuat bungkam seluruh isi ballroom dengan penampilan elegant yang tercetak jelas, tak heran sejak awal Kris tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di pantai Miami membuat pemikiran aneh tentang pesona sang gadis yang luar biasa.

Kris memberikan senyuman professionalnya pada Sekretaris Qin dan beberapa rekan lainnya yang membahas masalah formal dalam bahasa jepang, sebelah tangannya menerima tawaran wine yang diberikan sang sepupunya.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?" Sepupunya yang berusia dua puluh delapan tahun sekaligus berprofesi sebagai direktur president cabang hotel Empire Wu di Hokkaido itu bertanya dengan sebelah alis yang dinaikkan.

Kris menoleh sebentar, "Apa aku masih harus meladeni mereka semua?" ucapnya bosan, tak menjawab pertanyaan sang sepupu.

"Kau lelah?"

"Hn"

Sepupunya menarik napas, "Baiklah, kau boleh kembali ke Penthouse milikku. Aku akan menyuruh sopir-"

"Tidak perlu" Kris memotong cepat, gesture tubuhnya membuat Sepupunya ikut memperhatikan objek dari sorotan Kris Wu.

"...The Hairess of Huang"

Sepupunya mengerjap, "Gadis itu, apa yang dilakukannya di Jepang. Aku sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya, seharusnya para staff menginfokan hal ini padaku."

Dahi Kris mengerut.

"Kau mengenal rupanya?" tanyanya pada sang sepupu heran.

"Aku mengenal dengan baik gadis yang digemborkan seluruh media China sebagai pewaris satu-satunya Huang corporation, walaupun hanya lima menit Mr. Hangeng memperkenalkannya pada publik di hari ulang tahun beliau. Gadis itu sedikit tertutup, lagi pula Mr. Hangeng sendiri tak memberi kesempatan rekan perusahaan lain mengobrol dengannya. Seperti cerita dongeng, gadis itu menghilang begitu Mr. Hangeng memulai pestanya."

Sepupunya tampak sangat mengagumi sang gadis dalam nada bicaranya, "Kau sudah tahu bukan dia itu mantan calon tunanganmu, serius Kris Wu... aku jadi tidak percaya kalau kau mengatakan padaku kalau pertemuan dengannya di Miami suatu kebetulan. Kau tidak sedang membohongiku dan Paman Bibi kalau kalian ternyata sedang berkencan tanpa pengetahuan kami?"

Kris sontak menatap sepupunya aneh, "Tidak ada kaitannya aku dan **dia** berada di lokasi yang sama" ucapnya datar.

Seriangaian tipis terhias dibibir sepupu Kris, "Kau yakin? jadi kali ini suatu kebetulan _lagi_ ?".

Oh menyebalkan, Kris memberikan tatapan mematikan pada sepupunya.

**OooO**

Seolah terusik, pemuda Wu itu kembali mengobservasi sang gadis yang berada di tengah ruangan. Gadis itu begitu menangkap perhatian penuh yang diberikan Kris tanpa sisa, padahal dari aura dan pheromonenya saja Kris tak akan begitu memperdulikan pandangan wanita-wanita hingga gadis seumuran remaja yang menghadiri pesta itu.

Kris Wu menyadari salah satu pria mendekati sang gadis Huang yang berdiri ditemani gadis berambut cokelat lainnya, bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum pada teman berambut cokelatnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tampaknya mendapatkan respon penolakan dari sang gadis berambut cokelat. Pemuda jepang itu kembali berbicara sesuatu dan akhirnya Kris menarik senyum tipisnya begitu mendapatkan kesimpulan tipis bahwa pemuda jepang itu sepertinya tertarik pada sang gadis berambut cokelat.

Bukan Huang Zitao, sang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang gelombangnya.

Kehadiran Huang Zitao seolah membiusnya, seperti sang tokoh utama yang terlahir menjadi puteri bangsawan yang dilahirkan untuk malam itu. Walaupun fakta bahwa pakaian yang dikenakan sang gadis begitu tertutup dari potongan lehernya hingga kebawah, hal itu tak menyingkirkan perhatian para pria yang memandang kearahnya.

_Well_..._ inner beauty maybe_?

Kris dapat melihat gadis itu mengerling pada temannya dan pemuda jepang itu kemudian tersenyum manis.

Dibandingkan kostum para gadis hingga wanita lainnya didalam ballroom yang terbuka, keanggunan alami hingga keelegant yang dimilikinya secara natural memberikan pukulan telak bagi lainnya. Kimono hitam berlengan panjang dengan pohon persik dengan bunga merah mudanya yang mekar menjadi motif kain sutra halus itu membalut tubuhnya secara keseluruhan, begitu eye-catching dengan rambut pirang sepinggangnya yang bergelombang tampak bersinar dibawah terangnya ruangan, obi sewarna surai rambutnya itu diikat kebelakang.

Sebuah hair pin sedang berbentuk bunga dari pohon persik terpasang dimahkota -rambut pirang- nya.

Gadis itu memiliki kecantikan yang luar biasa, kepribadian yang begitu errr~ _mengerikan_. Huang Zitao yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis musim semi dengan bikini putih yang pernah dilihat Kris Wu.

Wu Yifan menyadari itu, sang gadis berjalan cepat menuju buffet makanan... di sudut ruangan mendekati pintu utama menuju beranda teras hotel.

"Hei Kris.. kupikir bukan kau satu-satunya yang tertarik padanya" sahut sepupunya.

Sepasang iris mata sang Wu menggelap.

**OooO**

"Apa kau selalu memakan segala sesuatu yang terasa lezat, melihat wajahmu... aku tahu kau sangat bahagia"

Huang Zitao berbalik, matanya mengerjap sekali-dua kali-tiga kali... dan pada akhirnya gadis itu memberikan senyuman lebarnya untuk sang pemuda.

"Jika aku lapar, aku akan makan. Dan saat aku memakan makanan yang lezat... sudah pasti aku merasa bahagia" jawab Zitao manis, sembari membasahi bibirnya.

Wu Yifan menyodorkan gelas wine miliknya, Huang Zitao dengan senang hati menerima dan menengguk habis red wine Yifan hingga tetes terakhirnya.

"Menunggu festival kembang api?" nadanya terdengar lembut, Kris hampir tak percaya dengan pertanyaan konyol yang diucapkannya sendiri.

Gadis itu tampaknya tak perduli dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau juga, Yifan?"

"Seperti dirimu" Kris jelas berbohong.

Keduanya kembali diam, Huang Zitao kembali menikmati beberapa cake yang belum pernah dicobanya.

"Hmm... aku tak menyangka bertemu denganmu disini." ucap Tao pada akhirnya.

Kris menyetujuinya, "Aku juga".

Terdengar pemberitahuan dalam bahasa jepang yang dilontarkan oleh salah satu MC acara konser amal sebelumnya, Zitao menatap Kris dengan obsidiannya yang penuh tanya. Sebenarnya Tao cukup buruk dalam bahasa jepang, perjalanannya cukup lancar di negeri Sakura ini karena kehadiran Tenten sang asisten yang cukup mahir berbahasa.

Dan pemuda itu mengerti raut bingung itu.

"Sebentar lagi penampilan kembang apinya akan dimulai" Sahut Kris menjelaskan, "Ingin melihat lebih dekat?" pemuda itu dengan sopan memberikan sebelah tangannya pada sang gadis cantik. Huang Zitao tersenyum dan meraih telapak tangan Kris dengan anggun, dengan memperpendek jarak keduanya Kris memimpin jalan mendekati pembatas beranda lantai hotel.

Wajah sang pemuda terlihat begitu tampan dan mempesona, tulang pipinya yang tinggi begitu cocok dengan hidung mancung yang dimiliki dalam gen milik generasi Wu. Pangeran mahkota dalam acara itu, begitu cocok disandingkan dengan sang puteri Huang. Kesombongan diwajahnya membuat para pria dan pemuda lainnya hanya menelan ludah kecut.

Wu dengan wajah tanpa senyumnya, dan Huang dengan senyuman yang menawan.

Wu Yifan dan Huang Zitao tak menyadari keduanya menjadi bintang acara saat itu juga, kecemburuan tiap insan seolah tak menggoncang dunia keduanya. Bisik-bisik kaum perempuan dan pandangan tak suka para lelaki begitu saja diabaikan.

Kris melepaskan genggamannya pada kelembutan dan kehangatan yang dimiliki Huang Zitao. Bulan begitu terang saat itu, Huang Zitao menatap kearah langit hitam yang bertabur ribuan bintang. Kris meradang, bagaimana bisa seorang mahluk dengan lawan jenisnya itu mampu membuat Kris bungkam untuk mendeskripsikan betapa indahnya sang Huang.

'Kulitnya jauh lebih terang nyaris pucat dari terakhir kali kami bertemu' pikir Kris sekilas.

"Yifan, apa yang kau lakukan di Sapporo?"

"Bekerja"

Tawa kecil mengalun indah, "Hmmph... Wu eoh? Ah, benar juga kemarin ada konferensi di hall utama hotel ini. Aku baru ingat bahwa konstruksi Wu melebar hingga ke utara jepang."

Kris sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan sang gadis, dengan tanda pengenal khusus yang berada didompetnya yang dikembalikan oleh sang gadis didepannya waktu lalu, pemuda itu menduga tanpa pengenalan lebih dalampun Huang Zitao sudah pasti tahu siapa dia.

Tapi, apa gadis itu akan bersedia membuka identitas dirinya didepan Kris Wu? Wu Yifan. Sebagai Huang Heiress!

Terdengar kembali aba-aba dari pemandu acara, beranda mulai dipenuhi para penikmat festival amal kelas eksekutif tersebut. Hitung mundur mulai terdengar dan tepukan riuh kembali membahana.

**Lima**

**Empat**

Semakin banyaknya orang membuat Kris dengan cepat memojokan tubuh Zitao kedekat pembatas yang cukup aman, tubuh tingginya dengan sempurna menutupi tubuh langsing sang gadis dari lainnya. Aroma manis seperti campuran madu dan chamomile menguar dari tubuh sang gadis, Kris tanpa sadar menutup matanya menikmati posisi keduanya yang nyaris bersentuhan.

**Tiga**

**Dua**

"Happy Birthday Huang Zitao"

**Satu **

**/ DUUUUARRRRRRRRRRR /**

Gumaman sang gadis membuat irisnya terbuka lebar, kekagetan membuatnya memandang kebawah, tepat kearah wajah cantik yang disirami sinar bulan dan cahaya warna-warni yang mulai tampak dalam sepasang obsidian itu.

**/ DUUUUARRRRRRRRRRR /**

Huang Zitao menatap terangnya langit dalam diam, wajah cantik itu sekejap menjadi dingin tak terbaca. Tak ada emosi yang pantas didekripsikan dalam kediaman itu, telinganya penuh dengan kegembiraan sekitarnya.

**/ DUUUUARRRRRRRRRRR /**

Wu Yifan tak akan lupa apa yang pernah gadis itu katakan padanya saat itu 'Resmi tujuh belas tahun satu bulan lagi'. Jika itu memang benar, maka...

**/ DUUUUARRRRRRRRRRR /**

Huang Zitao menahan napasnya, lengan yang kuat membalut pinggang rimpangnya. Kekagetannya berlimpah saat tubuhnya berhadapan dengan dada bidang sang Pelaku,

"Yifan...?"

Dalam sekejap pemuda itu menundukan kepalanya, tangannya memegang dagu runcing sang gadis dan menarik wajahnya agar berdekatan. Nafas hangat yang memberat tiba-tiba dapat dirasakan Kris Wu.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Gadis itu begitu tidak paham, kedua bola matanya begitu membulat saat bibir dingin milik sang Wu semakin menekan intensif dan membuatnya dapat merasakan kelembutan yang begitu aneh.

Yang mampu dilakukan Huang Zitao hanyalah tetap memandangi sepasang iris tajam sang Wu.

Tubuhnya begitu kaku, terlebih saat Kris dengan sengaja semakin memperdalam keintiman keduanya. Huang Zitao perlahan menutup matanya saat lidah hangat beraroma mint dan wine membelah permukaan bibirnya. Gadis itu nyaris tersenyum dan membiarkan Kris mendominasinya dalam tautan lidah dan saliva yang begitu memabukan.

Wu Yifan bergerak begitu gentle, dan Huang Zitao menyukainya.

Gadis itu merilekskan bahunya, kedua tangannya mulai bergerak naik dan dengan intensive bertengger dileher sang pemuda. Kris Wu melepaskan tangannya pada dahu sang gadis, pemuda itu menyelipkan telapak tangannya pada surai pirang itu dan menekan leher belakang Zitao lembut. Memperdalam ciuman menggairahkan keduanya. Tangannya yang berada dipinggang sang Huang mulai naik dan perlahan mengusap punggung sang gadis, menggoda gadis itu.

Huang Zitao merasa tubuhnya begitu lemah, ciuman ini nyata.

Kris memeluk sang gadis erat saat melepaskan ciuman keduanya, Zitao terengah dengan bibir yang membuka seolah ingin meraup seluruh oxigent yang tersebar luas.

"Thats... my gift." ungkap Kris, seringaian tipis yang terlampir diwajahnya membuat Huang Zitao ingin menyembunyikan dirinya saat itu juga.

Gadis itu yakin wajahnya seperti terbakar, memerah hebat.

"Happy Birthday, Huang Zitao"

Her first kiss, **a real Kiss**.

* * *

><p>Wu Yifan tertidur untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dia cukup tahu karena tubuhnya terasa lebih sehat. Secara perlahan dirinya berusaha bangun tanpa mengganggu seorang gadis pirang yang tertidur nyenyak disampingnya.<p>

Tank-top putih yang dipakainya memperlihatkan sebagian kulit mulus yang terasa lembut saat bersentuhan dengan tubuh Kris yang saat itu top-less dan hanya memakai celana kain dari tuxedo pair yang dipakainya semalam.

_Wu Yifan berakhir dengan dirinya bersama sang gadis berhenti didepan salah satu kamar president suite yang menjadi tempat tinggal sementara sang gadis Huang Zitao,_

_"Selamat malam" ucap Kris dengan senyum tipisnya._

_Sang gadis Huang Zitao menundukan wajahnya yang entah kenapa masih terdapat rona merah di pendaran sisi wajahnya, "Yifan... tetaplah bersamaku malam ini"._

_Punggung Kris menegang tanpa disadarinya, perempuan ini... lagi-lagi selalu membuatnya terkejut._

_Huang Zitao mau tak mau tersenyum melihat pemuda tampan yang berdiri terperangah sembari menatapnya penuh keheranan._

_"Oke, aku tahu ini konyol. Tapi aku hanya ingin ditemani seseorang di hari spesialku, maksudku... entahlah aku merasa saat ini hanya kau yang pantas mendampingiku"_

_Jeda, Kris tak langsung menjawab._

_"Kau tak perlu memikirkan segala sesuatu yang aneh, kau hanya perlu **tidur** bersamaku..."_

_Ya Tuhan, gadis itu jadi merona sendiri._

_"Tidur.. yaa tidur, sleep... **just sleep** Yifan"._

_"Oke" dan Kris tersenyum._

Sejenak Kris tertegun, memikirkan bahwa dia kembali tidur bersama seseorang yang baru dikenalnya sedikit menganggu pemikiran.

Tak perlu melihat jam pun Kris cukup menebak bahwa ini sudah hampir tengah hari, pria tampan itu menarik napasnya dan menjauhkan langkahnya dari ranjang, Kris duduk nyaman pada sofa yang dapat membuatnya melihat jelas sang gadis yang tertidur.

_Huang Zitao_

Tak dapat dihindarnya, Kris menyoroti gadis itu lama. Gadis itu terlihat sangat nyenyak, selimut ranjang berwarna putih menutupi garis pinggang hingga bawahnya, tatapannya kembali terfokus pada wajah cantik itu—dari jarak sejauh ini pun Kris harus kembali mengagumi lagi gadis itu. Wajah itu terlihat lembut dan polos membuat Kris sangat menikmatinya, rambut pirang panjangnya begitu kontras dengan bantal putih-sebagian terentang sembarangan.

_So adorable..._

Kris menyeringai lebar, pemikiran bahwa gadis ini pernah sekali tidur dengannya terlintas, Kris Wu begitu penasaran atas apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu saat terbangun dan melihatnya lebih _dulu_. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki kesempurnaan dalam fisik, begitu rupawan. Apa Huang Zitao pernah mengamatinya seperti yang Kris lakukan saat ini.

Sesuatu terasa menggelitik diperutnya, ini pertama kali Wu Yifan berpikir tentang bagaimana tanggapan lawan jenis tentang dirinya.

Oh Tuhan, pemikiran itu membuatnya terasa _kosong_ beberapa detik.

"Emmh" erangan itu membuatnya tersadar, Kris berdehem dan mengambil salah satu buku yang disediakan hotel dari buffet disampingnya.

"Good morning Yifan"

"Morning..." Kris menjawab setelah memastikan jam hotel yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi waktu jepang.

"Kau sudah lama bangun?"

Kris menaikan pandangangannya dari halaman yang terbuka, memandang sang gadis yang duduk sembari meregangkan badannya.

"Hn"

Zitao cemberut, "Aku tak suka Hn-mu itu Yifan" suara gadis itu sedikit serak dan lemah. "Bisa tolong ambilkan segelas air untukku" pinta sang gadis lagi.

"Kau memerintahku?"

Huang Zitao memerjapkan sepasang obsidiannya beberapa kali, gadis itu memandang Kris aneh. "Tolong.. aku meminta tolong padamu Yifan".

"Tsk!"

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat sang pemuda bangkit dan berjalan kearah lemari disamping sebuah LCD TV besar yang menyediakan beberapa stuff yang disediakan hotel.

Kris mengisi segelas air dan membawakannya untuk sang gadis, Zitao menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kris Wu kembali kesofa sebelumnya dan terfokus pada bacaan yang baru disadarinya berisi tentang beberapa informasi wisata dan lokasi menarik di Sapporo-Jepang.

Kris kembali memperhatikan setiap gerakan Huang Zitao bangun dari atas ranjang dan berjalan menuju kearah jendela, gadis itu menarik horden sebagian. Cahaya matahari yang terpantul kedalam ruangan membuat Kris menaikan alisnya.

Posisi keduanya memang tak jauh, Kris bahkan dapat melihat gadis itu menikmati pemandangan dibawah sana. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Kris menginjakan kakinya di Sapporo—saat musim salju tahun lalu menjadi waktu yang cukup untuk Kris mengenali berbagai daerah sekitar bangunan rekontruksi hotel milik keluarganya ini.

Dari posisi jendela yang berada disebelah timur ini membuat penampakan dibawah sangat cantik dan Huang Zitao pribadi menyukainya, Kris senang melihat senyuman di wajah gadis itu. Pantulan matahari dari timur memperlihatkan jalanan lurus yang begitu asri—Odori Park terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Menyukai apa yang kau lihat?"

Tao bertanya sembari melirik kearahnya.

"Yeah..." jawabnya santai, Kris Wu merasa otot pipinya mengendur membentuk senyuman yang sangat tipis. "... _it's _beautiful."

Sepasang panda's eyes mengecil sebagai efek dari senyuman lebar yang memperindah wajah manis sang gadis.

"Pemandangannya memang indah dan cantik" setuju Tao, gadis itu kembali memandang kearah timur matahari.

Kris tak tahu harus berwajah seperti apa, gadis itu salah menafasirkan maksudnya.

Huang Zitao so damn Beautiful, Kris memandang lama kearah gadis yang rambutnya tergerai keemasan dipantulkan matahari. Setiap gerakan yang gadis itu lakukan seolah menjadi magnet baginya.

"Pertemuan pertama kita kau terlihat seperti seorang bad girl, dan pertemuan kedua kita aku tahu kalau sebenarnya seorang gadis yang baik—a good girl"

Pertanyaan itu membuat perhatian Tao teralihkan padanya,

"Itu yang dinilai oleh _orang-orang_ tentangku." Gadis itu tampak menahan tawanya.

"Bad girl Good girl, kau mempunyai dua kepribadian?"

"Kau tidak mengenalku—seperti yang lain, diluar aku seorang yang buruk, tapi didalamnya aku adalah seorang yang baik" gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Jadi kau menerima pemikiran tentang image gadis buruk yang orang-orang berikan padamu?"

"Kau tahu... Not **bad** meaning bad, but bad meaning **good**."

GREP

Zitao mengerjap, gadis itu penasaran sejak kapan Wu Yifan berada dibelakangnya.

"Ketika kita bertemu lagi, apa kau akan memberitahuku lebih banyak hal tentangmu?" tanya Kris.

Tao terdiam, tak menduga sama sekali.

Gadis kemudian mengangguk, merasa lucu entah karena apa.

Musim Panas di Jepang semenyenangkan yang diceritakan Kim Minseok aka Xiumin pada Huang Zitao, terik matahari menghangatkan perasaannya. Sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggang ramping Huang Zitao membawa perasaan nyaman yang memabukan.

Musim panas itu, Wu Yifan membawa sang gadis dalam rengkuhannya yang terasa sensual.

"Yifan" gumam Zitao,

"Hn"

"Aku tidak membuka diriku pada orang lain, pengecualian jika seseorang itu adalah sahabatku."

Kris terdiam cukup lama sebelum merendahkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu sang gadis. "Sayang sekali Huang, aku tak tertarik menjadi sahabatmu"

Dada bidangnya menjadi sandaran nyaman bagi punggung sang gadis Huang yang menegang tiba-tiba, dan Kris tahu gadis itu terkejut dengan jawabannya.

"Hahaha... jawaban yang menarik Yifan" Tao terkekeh kecil pada akhirnya.

"Jika kita bertemu lagi dan aku menginginkanmu... aku akan memastikan kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku Huang" ucapan Kris yang lebih pantas disebut bisikan ditelinga Huang Zitao membuat sang gadis merasa kaku, napas hangat sang pemuda begitu mengena sempurna titik rangsangan tubuhnya itu.

"Wu selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, apapun itu" tambahnya angkuh.

Zitao menoleh, "Aku seorang Huang, Wu. Seorang Huang tak semudah itu jatuh, sekalipun itu pada seorang Wu."

Wu Yifan menyeringai senang, gadis ini membuka dirinya tanpa dia sadari sendiri.

"Oooh SHIT"

"..."

"Tenten... Double SHIT, aku melupakan dia semalam" Huang Zitao melepaskan dirinya dan melarikan diri menuju tempat dimana dirinya menyimpan ponsel, bisa gawat jika sampai keduanya terlambat kembali ke China dengan penerbangan pukul _satu siang_ ini.

Sang Kakek tersayangnya sudah memesankan tempat khusus untuk makan malam nanti sebelum Huang Zitao resmi berangkat ke Seoul dan memulai semester barunya. Bagaimanapun kakeknya sudah membatalkan acara big party untuk ulang tahunnya, dan tidak mungkin menunda acara nanti malam.

Seketika Tao merasa bersalah, "Yifan, boleh aku meminta satu hal lagi padamu?"

Kris Wu yang sempat diabaikan hanya mengangguk dengan wajah tanpa senyumnya, "Hn".

"Bisakah kau _pulang_... aku tidak mengusirmu tapi aku harus segera bersiap-siap menuju bandara".

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>I Love you all... sorry for typo(s), next chapter maybe will be so so so so awesome for me while i am just over thinking about it. So please leave your comment during this chapter and hope for some best suggest review for 'plus part' idea next chapter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Officially Missing TAORIS Moment<strong>


End file.
